1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change lever supporting structure in a change device for controlling a transmission of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to an improvement of a change lever supporting structure, comprising a change lever including a main lever having a knob, and a subsidiary lever projected from one side of a lower end portion in the main lever; and a spherical fulcrum member having a center at an intersection between axes of both the main and subsidiary levers and attached to the change lever; the fulcrum member being supported on a housing of a lever bracket for swinging movement in a select direction and a shift direction of the change lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a structure for securing a spherical fulcrum member to a change lever as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 240329/93. In the known structure, the fulcrum member is formed of a pair of hemispherical bodies, and the spherical bodies are joined with each other so as to sandwich the change lever.
In the known structure, both the hemispherical bodies are mounted to a straight portion of the change lever. Therefore, in order to restrain a relative displacement between both the hemispherical bodies and the change lever in their axial directions and rotational directions, a straight portion of the change lever is subjected to a plastic working or cutting process so as to form a sectional shape different from that of the hemispherical bodies. However, such a plastic working or cutting process becomes a barrier for a low manufacturing cost.